thegameroomfandomcom-20200213-history
CGR E3 Report 2010
The CGR E3 Report 2010 was a series of videos which started on the 14 Jun 2010 (The Start date of E3) and ended on the 30 Jun 2010, in which Mark covered E3 2010. CGR E3 Prologue Vlog 1 In this video, Mark was at a bar, editing a video together of his trip to E3 2010. Classic Game Room Voyage To E3 2010 This is the video, Mark was talking about in his previous one. In it he leaves Pittsburgh, stopping at a Pub at Pittsburgh International Airport. He then gets on a plane and flies out to Los Angeles. On the plane he edits and plays around with the computer for 5 Hours. When he lands at Los Angeles, he gets in a hire car and drives to his hotel. CGR At Nintendo E3 Part 1 While Mark waits for the Nintendo Press Conference to start, they show some Trivia questions up, all of which, he's got wrong. He also gets some free coffee. Nintendo 3DS First Impressions In this video, Mark gives us his first impressions of the Nintendo 3DS. He said it's amazing. He also said it feels very natural and said it has a lot of depth. He thought it stole the show. Mark Wanders E3 2010 In this video, Mark wanders around E3 2010, showing us the Capcom booth and The Playstation Booth. GoldenEye For Wii, Playseats, God Of War: Ghosts Of Sparta & More... At the start of the video, a Woman asks Mark , what a Vectrex overlay is. He shows us some footage of God Of War: Ghosts Of Sparta. He then shows us some 4 Player multiplayer on GoldenEye 007 for Wii. He said it feels like the original. He then gets in a Playseat and plays a game. GT5 Mercedes Controller, Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Bonk & More... Mark tells us he just "won" a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. He then shows us some footage of Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. After showing some footage of the now cancelled, Bonk: Brink Of Extinction, we see some more booths. Nintendo 3DS & Flying Camera Overhead Mark said he hates 3D Televisions, but he is enjoying the Nintendo 3DS. We then see some footage of The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He then shows us the camera used for the livestreams available on other websites. Rush'n Attack: Ex Patriot Producer Interview And Preview Mark said the game looks really cool. He then has an interview with producer James Wong, who says they've added stealth kills, and said it was longer than the original. Mark notes that it now has a flamethrower in it. Jolly Ranchers & Vanquish In this video Mark eats some Jolly Ranchers while playing Vanquish. Nintendo Press Conference & Zelda Skyward Sword In this video Mark watches the Nintendo Press Conference, where The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword is shown. Nintendo Unveils 3DS Mark watches the Nintendo Press Conference where Nintendo unveil the Nintendo 3DS. Metroid: Other M Mark watches the Nintendo Press Conference, where Nintendo show off Metroid: Other M. Zelda: Skyward Sword At E3 2010 Mark watches the Nintendo Press Confence, when The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword is shown off. This gameplay suffers from Cellular Interference. SONY! Explosions, 3D, Explosions, Move, Explosions Mark goes to the Sony conference, and watches things happen in 3D. SEGA's Awesome Shooter, Vanquish Mark visits Sega's booth to witness Vanquish, a Third-Person Shooter. He said it was pretty good. Big Daddy Interview Mark interviews a Big Daddy at 2K's booth. He also receives a 2K Sports Bottle Opener. X-COM, Tron, Pac-Man & More... Mark sees Tron: Evolution, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World and XCOM. CGR Plays SEGA'S Yakuza 4 Mark plays Yakuza 4 and says he enjoys it. SEGA's The Conduit 2 & Phantasy Star Mark plays The Conduit 2 and enjoys it. We then see some footage from Phantasy Star Portable 2. Valkyria Chronicles 2 Mark interviews a booth member about Valkyria Chronicles 2. and said he likes it. Tournament Of Legends & Sonic Colors Mark said he likes pick up & play fighting games such as Tournament Of Legends. He said Sonic Colors was fun. E3 is Over! Time To Sleep! Mark is on a coach, going to the airport, but he tells us E3 was a lot of fun, and extra footage he recorded will be shown later. Greg Hastings Paintball 2 For PS3, 360, Wii Mark shows us some footage of Greg Hastings Paintball 2, while Greg Hastings himself explains it. He seems to like it. Hello Kitty, Killzone, Bionic & More... Mark plays Bionic Commando: Rearmed 2. He then looks at the Hello Kitty gaming kits for the Nintendo DS. He also sees a helghast from Killzone. Ship Simulator Extremes Demo Mark watches someone play Ship Simulator Extremes. Conquest Of The America's Demo Mark watches someone play Conquest Of The America's. Pergrine Gaming Glove Demo Mark gets a demostration of Pergrine Gaming Glove, which lets you trigger hotkeys on PC Games. Silent Modz Xbox 360 Controller Demo Mark gets a demostration of the SIlent Modz Xbox 360 Controller, which allow you to rapid fire on First-Person Shooters. Babysitting Mama Mark sees a demostration of Babysitting Mama. Ys Seven Part 1 Mark gets a demostration of Ys Seven. Ys Seven Part 2 Because he the demostration went on for a while (It is an RPG game), Mark split this into two episodes. Ys: The Oath In Felghana Mark gets a demostration of Ys: The Oath In Felghana. Dungeon Fighter Online Mark gets a demostration of Dungeon Fighter Online. Vindictus For PC Mark gets a demostration of Vindictus. Majesco, Zumba, Bartending Mama, Swords!!! Mark goes to the Majesco booth and sees Crafting Mama. He then sees and plays Zumba Fitness and also Swords. Dragon Nest Mark gets a demostration of Dragon Nest for PC. Square Enix Front Mission: Evolved and Space Invaders Mark plays Front Mission: Evolved and Space Invaders: Infinite Gene. Puzzle Agent Mark gets a demostration of Puzzle Agent. Rapid Shot Wii Controller Mark plays with the Rapid Shot Wii Controller, on The House Of The Dead: Overkill. He notes that it the first age-restricted gaming accessory. Grease For Wii Mark gets a demostration for Grease on the Nintendo Wii. Patrician IV Mark gets a demostration of Patrician IV for PC. Victoria II Mark gets a demostration of Victoria II for the PC. John Daly's Prostroke Golf & V8 Superstars Mark plays John Daly's Prostroke Golf on the Playstation 3 using Playstation Move and V8 Superstars Racing, again on the Playstation 3. Nintendo 3DS 3rd Party Title Announcement Mark is at the Nintendo Press Conference, where Nintendo announce what games companies, will be available on the Nintendo 3DS. HAWX 2 Preview Mark gets a preview of Tom Clancy's HAWX 2. Rock Band 3 Demo Mark gets a preview of Rock Band 3. Category:Classic Game Room Category:Miscellaneous Category:2010 Category:E3